1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a channel selecting and indicating apparatus, and more particularly to a channel selecting and indicating apparatus suitable for an electronic tuner of a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional television receiver, the cabinet contains 12 channel selecting variable resistors for each of 12 channels. In such a television receiver the channel selecting variable resistors can be individually preset to desired channels, depending on the area where the television receiver is used. In that case, it is necessary at the same time to indicate individually the numbers representing the selected channels
In the conventional television receiver, the channel indicating member is arranged on a door covering a channel presetting apparatus provided with the channel selecting variable resistors. That is inconvenient to operate. An indicator window assembly having a plurality of windows as the channel indicating member is either fixed to the cabinet by screws, or is fitted to the cabinet. The indicator window assembly must be removed from the cabinet in order to mount channel indicating tabs indicating the numbers representing the selected channels after presetting the channel presetting apparatus. Accordingly, whenever the television receiver is preset, the door must be opened for the operation of the channel presetting apparatus, and moreover the indicator window assembly must be demounted from the cabinet. The number of operations is large. Moreover, there is the possibility that the demounted indicator window assembly may be lost. Since the indicator window assembly is separately provided, the number of parts is rather large. Such a channel indicating apparatus is expensive.